


Incomplete

by Queen_B



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: First Meetings, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Turtlecest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:36:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_B/pseuds/Queen_B
Summary: My brain is filled with so many different ideas and prompts I came across when browsing around. Here I will post some of the scenes that block my mind. None of the things posted here is thought through or finished, but if I get inspired enough there's a chance I could work on some of them, maybe even complete them.I'm always open for suggestions.Other tags to be added :)





	1. Raph/Mike & Leo/Don

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey is a thief that takes stuff from rich people to sell it on the black market. Mondo and Leatherhead are his partners.
> 
> Raph is a martial artist, Leo and Don his best friends. Leo is rich because of his parents, and bored, that's why he wants to make a movie in this one.
> 
> The Nexus Battles mentioned later are based on the games in the 2003 Show. Only that there every art of fighting is allowed.

* * *

 

 

“ _You're absolutely crazy, Mikester.”_

 

A slender sea-green turtle with numerous freckles littering his skin grinned as he put apples and grapes in a bowl on a buffet.

His sky blue eyes were flickering to the set in front of him. All around him were people dressed in a similar outfit he was wearing, putting up food, rolling around requisites for the stage.

 

“Chill Mondo, this is going to be a piece of cake.” Michelangelo licked his lips and tried to appear normal at the sight of his prey entering the scene.

 

Traximus, famous wrestler slash actor. With an ego as big as their city. He had money, too much of it, and it was no secret he liked to show off. However, for his role in this movie, he had to take off all his expensive stuff. Including the pure golden watch, worth a few million dollars.

 

“ _It's one thing to sneak into their mansions. This is suicide. No way he won't notice right away!”_

 

“He's gonna be busy filming the next scene. When he notices I'm already back in the HQ.”

 

There was a sigh on the other end of the line, making Mikey smile smugly before adjusting the hidden microphone and earbud.

Traximus' co-star entered the scene and after a quick talk with the producer they got in position.

 

“ _The sensor is deactivated, Michelangelo.”_ A deep voice rumbled over the earbud. _“You have about three minutes before the security notices it's off.”_

 

“Thanks LH.”

 

“ _Be careful, Mike. We can't afford to bail you out again.”_

 

Mikey rolled his eyes good-naturedly, pulling the cap he was wearing lower to cover his face more.

Making sure no one was paying attention to him, he sneaked to the door that would lead him to the dressing rooms. He suppressed a groan when he spotted a muscled rhino standing guard in front of Traximus' private dressing room. Of course he would let someone guard his precious belongings.

 

“He's hooked up directly to Traximus.” Leatherhead's gravelly voice warned him.

 

Licking his lips in thought Mikey approached the rhino.

 

“ _Dude, there's no way you can talk him into letting you in! Abort!”_

 

“Hi Sir! I'm here to collect a towel for Traximus.” Mikey tried an innocent grin, completely ignoring his partner freaking out on the other end of the line.

 

The rhino raised an eye-ridge, otherwise not showing any emotion.

 

“Why would Master Traximus require a towel while filming?” Mikey gasped in an exaggerating way.

 

“Don't you know how much the spotlight makes him sweat? He's gonna be mad if he doesn't get his towel.”

 

“ _Oh! Mikester! The red one with his monogram! He never goes anywhere without it!”_

 

“You know, the red one with his monogram?”

 

A few seconds ticked by, precious seconds that Mikey needed. The rhino's mouth twisted in distaste. He was clearly thinking about contacting his boss, but that would require disturbing him.

 

Mikey kept a clueless expression on, hoping the big idiot would hurry up with his inner debate as the rhino glared at him. After what felt like an eternity, he opened the door.

 

“You wait here.”

 

Inwardly cursing, Mikey nodded with a big grateful smile. As the rhino entered the room, Mikey practically stayed glued to his back without actually touching him.

 

“ _You're crazy. Suicidal and crazy.”_

 

Heart thumping with adrenaline Mikey's gaze darted around the room, keeping a sigh inside when he saw the safe. No way he could pick it before the rhino noticed him.

Defeated he eased out into the hallway again, biting his lip in frustration. He should've tried the vents. Somehow he would've squeezed inside.

 

“ _The towel would bring a lot of money too on the black market.”_ LH's voice disturbed his thoughts.

 

“ _Yeah, it's probably all sweaty. Kluh's used shorts were sold for half a million._ ” Mondo chipped in.

 

“That's a lot less than we planned, guys...” he whispered lowly, gaze fixed on the door.

 

“ _Better than nothing at all. And better than getting arrested.”_ Mikey rolled his eyes, but couldn't deny that statement. Though, sneaking out a bright red towel would be harder.

 

“Aw thank you Sir!” Mikey grinned again when the rhino appeared with the towel. The bigger mutant was about to hand it over when voices from the right boomed loudly.

 

“Cretins! I can't believe I have to work with such idiots!” Trax' shouted as he stomped closer. Thinking quick, Mikey just snatched the towel and ran. He was fast, he could outrun these idiots.

 

 

~Meanwhile~

 

 

An emerald muscular turtle bumped into a smaller one. He caught him by the arms, smirking at the sight.

 

“I'm sorry. You're the new student, right?” The smaller turtle blushed and looked away shyly with a giggle.

 

“No, _I'm_ sorry. But you're right, I just arrived yesterday. I'm afraid I got lost already.”

 

“Really? What's your next class?”

 

“Biology AP in room 302...”

 

“Oh wow, that's my next class too!” The emerald turtle grinned. “I can show you the way.”

 

“That would be great, thank you...”

 

“CUT!” The voice from a forest-green turtle cut through the scene. Immediately Raphael let go of the other turtle, while the producer smiled at him. “Thank you, you will hear from us.”

The small turtle smiled politely and nodded before leaving the audition room.

 

“Gosh Leo, this is never going to work.” Raph groaned as he sat down on the edge of the pedestal. Leonardo shook his head with a smile and sat down next to Raph, patting his shoulder.

 

“Come on, you're the one who wanted to become an actor to rival Trax. You promised you'd help me.”

 

Amber eyes rolled at that. He's been drunk when Leo asked him, that sly little terrapin.

 

“I still don't get why you want to go big in the movie business. Don't you have enough money?”

 

Leo rolled his hazel eyes in amusement.

 

“It's a hobby, okay?”

 

“A stupid one.” He brushed off the elbow to his sensitive side. “Something just isn't right with this scene.”

 

“Is it because it's two guys? We've been over that. I thought you were bi anyways.”

 

“It's not that.”

 

“Then what is it? How can I make you comfortable?” Both of them looked up when the door opened, an olive turtle making his way in, leaving a few turtles behind.

 

He came over to the two other turtles and handed each of them a cup of coffee.

 

“Thanks Donnie... How many are out there?” Raph asked with a raised eye-ridge.

 

“Oh, about sixty of them are left. Your fans would love to be in a romance movie with you.” Donatello chuckled at the mortified expression on Raph's face.

 

“I'm gonna puke if I have to do this scene one more time.” He grumbled, glaring at the script laying next to him.

 

Donnie grabbed it, scanning over the lines, shaking his head.

 

“You know, I think I get your problem.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Well... yeah. The dialogue is so cliché. It's exactly what a cheesy romance flick is supposed to be like.”

 

Leo frowned and grabbed his script, hugging it close to his plastron.

 

“Excuse me, honey, this is exactly what I was going for. Romance and Romantic Comedies are the best selling movies.”

 

“If every single romantic comedy is the same, why would they go into yours?” Donnie teased, pecking Leo's forehead.

 

“You're supposed to support me, you know? It doesn't have to be a good movie. The goal is to get it into the theaters.”

 

“Whatever, let's continue. I plan on hitting the gym when this is over, so we better hurry up.” Raph rolled his eyes at his best friends and stood up. He'd rather not watch them make out in front of him again.

 

 

~

 

 

Mikey was still running from the rhino guard. The dude just wouldn't stop chasing him.

 

“LH, I need a route out!”

 

“ _There are auditions and filming process all over the studios. Lots of security.”_

 

Michelangelo groaned, pausing when the hallway split. Following the sound of people he grinned when he saw a bunch of turtles in front of double doors.

 

He looked behind him, the thundering footsteps of the rhino coming closer. With practiced ease he slipped out of his stolen, too big uniform and threw it in a nearby trashcan, along with the cap. Underneath he wore a tight orange tank top and loose fitting jeans shorts.

 

The towel would give him away, but he had a plan. Without bumping into anyone he slithered through the crowd, knotting the red cloth to his belt hole. Grinning cheekily at the sound of the loud footsteps coming to a stop he made it to the double doors.

 

“Where is the little thief?!” The rhino growled just as Mikey slipped into the room.

 

It was dark aside from the spotlight on the stage, where two turtles just finished practicing a scene. There was only one other exit on the other side of the stage, Mikey noticed with an annoyed sigh. His eyes widened when he heard the rhino get closer to the door.

 

“Come on, I don't have all day.”

 

He jumped at the deep voice from the stage, not bothering to listen to it though. A turtle about his height left the room, giving him a glimpse of the rhino examining each of the ones outside. Only one way out.

 

With a hushed curse he started to sprint, looking behind him as he jumped on the stage, afraid the rhino would burst in any-

 

“Oof!” Mikey felt as if he ran into a brick wall when he collided with the body on the stage. Before he could fall backwards though, he was caught and steadied by muscled emerald arms. With a frown he looked up into piercing amber eyes.

 

“I'm sorry. You're the new student, right?” Mikey needed a second to remember that this was an audition. He could just leave, sure, but that would raise more suspicions.

 

“Aw, what gave me away?” Mikey had no idea what the correct lines were, but he was nothing if not creative.

 

The turtle in front of him blinked in confusion, before composing himself.

 

“You look like you're lost.”

 

“Nah, I'm good. I just love exploring.” Mikey stared at the guy expectantly, waiting for him to let go of his arms so he could dash. The admittedly handsome face was showing more confusion, amber eyes flicking to the two turtles on the front seats.

“Do you mind? I have somewhere to be. My... uh... French class is about to start.” He shrugged his arms, watching the emerald ones fall away.

 

He was taking a single step before the hands were back, holding his shoulders now.

 

“Wait, you're not supposed to say that.” Mikey raised an eye-ridge and chuckled.

 

“Well then, what am I supposed to say?”

 

“That you're lost and need help to find your class.” Mikey couldn't help but laugh, biting his lip to stifle it.

 

“What? Is this some kind of RomCom?” Raph opened his mouth but Mikey cut him off by tugging on his muscle shirt. “You gotta work on your costume then. Usually it's the cute loser who gets the new hottie.” Mikey grinned cheekily.

 

Raphael couldn't help but smirk playfully.

 

“In this case the hot jock gets the cute new guy.”

 

“Really? Where is that hot jock? I don't see him anywhere.” Mikey giggled, making a show of looking around.

 

Raph grinned and pulled the smaller turtle close by his belt loops so their plastrons touched.

Mikey had to look up to meet the amber eyes, a challenging grin on his face.

 

“Do you see him now?” Raph husked, captivated by those stunningly blue orbs.

 

“Hm, I don't know. My sight is really bad lately...” Mikey practically purred, wrapping his arms around the muscular neck, the movement rubbing their plastrons together.

 

Somewhere in the back of Raph's mind was the reminder that his best friends were watching them, but since they weren't disrupting them he didn't bother. After a few dozen replays of that horrible scene it was quite refreshing to have a little fun. Especially when the turtle clinging to him was so sexy, both body and attitude, and smelling like a fruit basket.

 

“Here, let me help you.”

 

His hands moved to wrap around his waist, pulling the lither body closer as he dipped his head to press his lips against his partner's.

 

He knew it sounded cheesy, but he felt as if fireworks were going off in his gut. Instead of submitting to the kiss, the smaller turtle's tongue was playful as hit met his.

Raph felt a churr build up in his chest, when they were interrupted by the door bursting open.

 

Mikey broke the kiss and grinned lazily at Raph. He patted the muscular shoulder.

 

“That's my cue to go. Bye bye RC!”

 

Raph exchanged confused looks with Don and Leo when Mikey dashed to the other door and vanished, while an intimidating rhino was stomping towards them.

 

Immediately Raphael got in his way.

 

“Yo, what do you want?”

 

“That little thief stole Master Traximus' towel!”

 

“A towel? That big idiot can buy a million towels.”

 

“I have my orders. It's none of your business.” Leo came to stand next to Raph, arms crossed.

 

“Actually it is our business. He's Raph's co-star in my upcoming movie.” Raph blinked at Leo at that, but caught himself quickly.

 

“And if your dear master has problems with him he can take it up with me.”

 

The rhino growled. He didn't dare attack two of the best ninjutsu fighters. And the little runt could be anywhere with how long he's been held up already.

 

“Fine.”

 

Without further ado the rhino turned around, stomping back out to where all of the other turtles had left after the attack.

 

Raph hurried to the other door, hoping the little one was only hiding. To his disappointment he was gone.

 

“Did you mean it? That he's gonna be my co-star?” Leo and Donnie grinned at the hopeful look.

 

“Of course. You two look great together.”

 

“Even though he didn't follow your script?” Raph smirked, but Leo didn't raise to the bait. He was already scribbling on the paper, scratching and adding new words.

 

“It was crap anyways.” The forest-green turtle mumbled, tongue sticking out. Donnie was shuffling through the CV's of the wannabe-actors.

 

Raph came over with when Donnie frowned deeply.

 

“What?”

 

“His application is not here...” Donatello flipped through them again, his eidetic memory aiding him.

Raph grabbed the discarded papers, looking at them again frantically.

 

“No, this can't be. Did it get lost?!”

 

“Raph, I don't lose anything. It's not here. Maybe he didn't officially apply for the role? He didn't use the script either...”

 

Raphael crumpled up the paper in his hands and threw it to the ground in rage.

 

“Raph...”

 

“No. We need to find him. He was perfect.”

 

 

~

 

 

“ _Michelangelo! Did you really just kiss The Raphael?!”_

 

“Sheesh, Mondo, chill. He was hot. And I got away with the towel. I earned a little fun.”

 

Mikey couldn't wipe the grin off his face at the reminder though.

 

“ _Dude, ever since he won the Nexus Battles he's the most famous guy on the whole continent! Girls and boys all over the city would kill to get close to him, and he rejects every single one of them. And you just go in and... and...”_

 

He couldn't help but laugh with joy as he jumped into a subway car.

 

“It was an audition. It was a staged kiss.” Mikey held his phone to his ear so it wouldn't be too suspicious.

 

“ _That's not what it looked like. And I doubt you mocking him was part of the script.”_

 

“Shell, who cares? I won't ever see him again anyways.”

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Raph/Leo, Donnie/Mikey, Leo/Donnie, Raph/Mikey, OT4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval times.  
> Dynamics are explained in the chapter.  
> First Raph/Leo and mild Don/Mikey,   
> in the end planned to be OT4

* * *

 

 

“I don't want to do this...” A muscular turtle took another huge gulp from the bottle of wine he snatched earlier, letting his head drop back against the stone wall he was sitting up against.

 

“You have to. The king made it pretty clear.” Next to the dark turtle on the ground, a forest green turtle was leaning against the same wall, arms crossed. “He's been after that kingdom for ages, Raphael.”

 

“Tch. Then _he_ should go marry that prince. Ya supposed to protect me, Leo. Get me out of this mess.”

 

Leonardo rolled his hazel eyes. He hated it when Prince Raphael got drunk.

 

“I won't protect you from your duties.”

 

“Duties my ass! If I had known that was goin' ta happen I would've fought him!”

 

 

~

 

 

Twelve years ago, when Raph had been around eight years old, the mighty and feared King Shredder had appeared at the kingdom's orphanage. It was no secret he despised mutants, so him showing up at the mutant orphanage had to mean bad news.

 

When he demanded to know whether there were any turtles, dread had filled Raphael's and Leonardo's guts. The two had been friends ever since they both landed in the orphanage and even though they butted heads more than once, they were loyal to one another.

 

The king had stared them down for a long while. Neither of them moved. Leo's face was a stoic mask, uncharacteristic for his age, while Raph plain glared at the intimidating adult.

 

“ _You.” He addressed Raph with his deep voice. “You look strong enough. You will come with me.”_

 

“ _No.” The dark eyes of the monarch narrowed, but he didn't react otherwise to the defiance._

 

“ _That wasn't a question, turtle. You will obey. I have big plans for you. As long as you do as I say you will be fine.”_

 

_Raph's glare deepened, hiding his surprise. What plans could the king have with him? He wasn't forcing him yet. It seemed he was even trying to persuade him. He knew very well that the adult would get his way, one way or another, but hell be damned if the turtle wouldn't fight._

 

“ _What do you want from me?!” The Shredder's fists clenched in barely concealed anger, his patience running thin._

 

“ _I'm going to adopt you.”_

 

_Both Leo's and Raph's eyes widened at that. But... the king already had a daughter. Why would he adopt a mutant turtle? Raphael gulped. It was tempting. In the castle he would for sure have more to eat, and it would be warmer than here. If this wasn't a trap._

 

“ _I'm not leaving without Leo.” He blindly squeezed the hand beside him hard, amber eyes not leaving the intimidating man in front of him. The cold gaze looked at Leonardo again, who steeled himself and met it unflinchingly._

 

“ _... I suppose I can find use for you too.”_

 

Turned out it wasn't a trap. King Shredder took them in, fed and trained them, turning them into perfect warriors. He was strict, but by no means evil to them. As long as the turtles did as they were told, everything was fine. Since the king only had a daughter, Raphael became the next in line for king. For a while the terrapins liked to think that was the reason for adopting them.

 

Of course Princess Karai wasn't too happy about the additions to the family. In her eyes it would've been fine if she took over the throne. She didn't understand why her father would choose a freak to take her place.

 

Leo was drilled to be Raph's right hand and bodyguard, but their bond of friendship never changed. It even turned into something more intimate during their teen years, gentle experimentation soon turning into passion and longing. They had to keep it secret of course, and only acted on their feelings in the safety of the nights and their rooms.

 

 

~

 

 

“It's not unusual that the crown prince has to marry at some point.”

 

“Yeah, to produce an offspring. Not gonna happen if he wants me to marry another guy...”

 

“You know the turtles of Hasu have reproductive systems. But that's not the point of this marriage. If the prince takes you as his husband the Shredder can use you to have free reign over both kingdoms. He's been planning to overpower King Yoshi for ages, but he knows his forces aren't strong enough.”

 

While Raphael was larger and more muscular, Leonardo was more of a tactician. He would've made a great king too, Raph thought. He was born to be a leader, Shredder's star pupil. He could admit it without jealousy. The bulkier turtle enjoyed being physical, to use his fists rather than his head. More often than not he thought their roles should be reversed.

 

The kingdom of Yoshi, Hasu, was one of the largest. He was a kind ruler, fair and wise. Hybrids of all sorts were welcome and treated well. However, this was all just a facade, according to Shredder. _He_ was the reason Karai's mother died. And he would make him pay. And when he heard he's adopted a turtle back then, he knew he'd found a way.

 

“I know.” Raph sighed, throwing the empty bottle into the darkness, satisfied when it shattered against something. “It's just... I have you. I don't want someone else.”

 

A gentle smile made its way on Leo's face as he sat down next to Raph, gripping his hand.

 

“We knew something like this could happen. And hey, maybe you'll really like the prince.” Raph scoffed and rested his head on Leo's shoulder.

 

“I don't want a spoiled little brat. I want you.” The emerald hand rested on Leo's thigh, squeezing it lightly and making the owner chuckle.

 

“ _You_ are a spoiled brat. Maybe the prince won't even like you. Look, the marriage isn't set in stone yet. King Yoshi made it clear he would let his son decide whether to accept or not.”

 

That got Raphael's interest. “He did? How do you know?” The smug grin Leo gave him made the prince's heart flutter.

 

“I snatched the letter while he was busy with Karai's training.”

 

“Did I ever tell you how amazing you are?” Even though he was a tiny little bit drunk, he knew that much.

 

“Only when you had too much wine.” Leo patted Raph's shoulder before helping him up. “Come on, let's get you in bed. We have a long journey tomorrow.”

 

“Seriously, Leo, you're my best friend. An awesome turtle.” The leaner turtle bit his lip to keep from laughing as he guided Raphael inside.

 

 

~

 

 

“So... I'm gonna act as asshole. Then the prince won't want me.”

 

They were in a carriage, on their way to Hasu. Raph was still a little hungover, but the thick curtains did their job to keep the annoying sunlight out.

 

“Raph, the king is gonna kill you if you destroy his chance for revenge.”

 

“You said the marriage isn't gonna happen if the prince doesn't want me!” Leo rolled his eyes.

 

“Yes, but if you act up too much and Shredder finds out he's gonna trounce you. You'll have to be more subtle. Maybe keep the prince busy enough so we can snoop around a little. Then at least we could find something to tell him when the prince sends us off.” Leo took a deep breath and shifted to get more comfortable.

 

Raph grumbled, rubbing his forehead to soothe the ache there.

 

“I hate it when you're right. So I'm gonna be a subtle asshole?”

 

“Just be your usual charming self.” Leo said dryly.

 

“My charming self got you into my bed.” Raphael gave a dirty grin, making a tiny blush appear on Leo's cheeks.

 

“I'm sure if you try that with the prince he's gonna freak out.”

 

“Or he'll like it. You sure did.”

 

“Maybe you should concentrate on being subtle.” Leo crossed his arms and turned his head to peek through the small opening between the curtains. He was a little agitated, Raph knew he'd better shut up now or Leo would deny him the next few weeks they were to spend in Hasu.

 

“I hope we can share a room.” He changed the subject instead, playing with the fringe of the dark red curtains. At the raised eye ridge of Leo he cleared his throat. “Not for sex. Well, not only for sex. You know I sleep better with you by my side.”

 

Leo smiled a little. Raph was a sleep-cuddler. And there was a certain appeal with sleeping engulfed by those strong arms. The forest green turtle preferred it when he could move his arms freely all the time though.

 

“We'll see what they say. We're almost there anyways.”

 

The turtles knew Shredder's kingdom wasn't too popular, so they were surprised when their carriage entered the large village and people crowded left and right from them, shouting and cheering.

There were so many hybrids in between the humans, and all of them looked happy and content. To be honest, it was a little suspicious to Leo and Raph.

 

“This is stupid. Why would they be happy to see us?”

 

“Maybe they're happy that their prince is probably gonna marry someone.”

 

“Yeah sure. I hate this. I'm gonna be an ass to the prince. By evening we leave, I don't care what Shredder says.” Raph cringed at the colorful flags and lanterns, the constant happy mood all around. His headache had dimmed, but now it flared up again, making him moodier than usual.

 

“Pull yourself together, Raphael.” Leo scolded as their carriage pulled up to the castle.

 

“Just watch me, I'll insult him and the king and we'll be thrown out in less than an hour.” The carriage came to a halt, but Raph made no move to leave it.

 

Leonardo wasn't scared of King Shredder. But he was loyal, and he didn't want to disappoint. Desperate for Raph not to ruin everything, he slapped the emerald thigh hard and opened the door to step out on the gravel.

 

Raph growled and rubbed his thigh, grumbling under his breath before following Leo. They were greeted by a few human servants, bowing deeply, and a rabbit hybrid leading them.

 

“Greetings, Prince of Toge. I am Usagi, leader of the royal guard.” The rabbit bowed too, while Leo blinked in confusion.

 

“I'm not-” he was interrupted by Raph's hand slapping over his mouth. Unfazed by the glare Leo sent him, the larger turtle babbled on.

 

“I'm Raphael, personal bodyguard of Prince Leonardo here. He's a little exhausted, it's been a long journey.”

 

Usagi straightened with a smile and nodded.

 

“Of course. The royal family will be seeing you this evening, we're having a ball to give you a proper welcome. Until then you can rest and wash up in your very own chambers. Please follow me, and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask.”

 

Leo gave a polite nod, but glared at Raph when the rabbit led them into the castle while the servants moved to get their things inside.

 

The castle was huge, twice the size of their castle at home, and way brighter. While Shredder's castle was decorated in dark colors, here some brighter tones were dominant. Numerous flowers were giving off a wonderful scent, and the afternoon sun was creating a relaxing atmosphere.

 

“These are your rooms. Each has a-”

 

“Sorry to interrupt, Usagi-san, but Prince Leonardo and I would prefer to share a bedroom. It's the first time we've traveled that far and we're rather... careful.”

 

“That can be arranged. However, I can assure you, there's nothing in this castle that would harm you.”

 

“That's relieving. We will be fine. Thank you, Usagi-san.”

 

“It's a pleasure, Prince Leonardo. As I was going to say, you have an adjoined bathroom. If you wish some servants to help you bathe or if you need anything, just ring the brass bell on the wall. I'll send someone to get you when the ball is about to begin.”

 

After another bow, Usagi left them to themselves. Leo pulled Raph inside the room and used a swift movement to press the bigger turtle against the door.

 

“Have you lost your mind?! This is never going to work!”

 

“Chill! You're way more mature than I am anyways, they won't suspect a thing.” Leo clenched his teeth, letting go of Raph in favor of pacing the beautifully decorated bedroom.

 

“What if they find out?”

 

“Leo. You said it yourself, we just have to keep the prince busy so we can snoop around. You're way better at being sly and subtle, as you put it. You can make sure we don't mess this up.”

 

“I can't believe you. This is going to be such a bust. And I swear to god, I will kick your ass if we get in trouble.”

 

“It's gonna be fine.... Come on, let's take a bath and I'll help you relax...” Leo grumbled and slapped Raph's forehead before stomping into the bathroom.

 

 

~

 

 

A soft knock some time later rose them from their light slumber. Leo sat up and scooted away from Raph, standing to get the door while Raph stretched lazily.

 

As the turtle opened the door, he was greeted by a pair of wide stunningly blue eyes. His breath caught in his throat at the sight, and he swallowed hard before finding his tongue again.

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Prince Leonardo, sorry for disturbing you, but Usagi-san sent me to inform you the ball is going to start in half an hour. Do you need help getting ready?”

 

Those enticing eyes belonged to a smaller turtle, probably younger than Leo, with sea-green skin and a dusting of freckles on his cute face. His lips were pulled into a shy smile, though it grew more amused the longer Leo stared.

 

“Everything okay?”

 

Raph appeared behind Leo when his lover didn't speak. It was rare that the turtle ran out of words.

 

“What is... it...?” Raphael trailed off at the sight in front of him. Those eyes. What the actual shell? He's never seen a turtle with such eyes!

 

A small frown appeared on the freckled face as his smile grew wary.

 

“Do you understand me?” He asked carefully, tilting his head. What was wrong with these foreign turtles?

 

“Y-Yes, of course. We're fine, no help needed.” Leo finally found his tongue again.

 

“Very well. Half an hour, the ballroom is right next to the main entrance. You might wanna get ready. Prince Donatello is quite impatient, you better not let him wait. Just ring if you need anything.” And with that he was gone, leaving two dumbstruck turtles behind.

 

“We're screwed.” Was all Raph said, gulping. “If a simple servant looks like this, what will the prince look like?!”

 

 

~

 

 

The ballroom was huge and filled with people and hybrids. There was a large buffet at the side, and a gecko was handing out fine glasses of drinks. Music was already playing, but no one was dancing yet, only standing and talking, eating and drinking.

 

On the far side of the stairs were two thrones. The human King Yoshi and his wife Tang Shen were seated there. Leo kept his gaze fixed there on their way down while Raph took in the rest of the hall.

 

When they reached a servant with a big hat, they were stopped and a trumpet announced their arrival. All attention was on them now.

 

“Prince Leonardo of Toge, and his bodyguard Raphael.”

 

Keeping his straight face on, Leo descended the rest of the stairs. Raph stayed a step behind him, eyeing the other guests. The crowd parted for them until they stopped in front of the pedestal where the thrones were.

 

Both turtles bowed to the king and queen respectfully. When they lifted again, another turtle to the king's right caught their attention.

 

He had a slender built, his olive skin looked soft and he had wonderful chocolate brown eyes, so gentle and deep that Leo wouldn't mind drowning in them.

 

“It's a pleasure meeting you.” Leo remembered his manners, standing straight again.

 

“Likewise, Prince Leonardo. Please, join my family and I for our private dinner before we give into the joy of dance.”

The king motioned to a door on the side, probably leading to a separate dining room.

“I'd like to get to know you a little better.”

 

“Of course. Thank you for the invitation.”

 

The king smiled and waved someone over. Usagi appeared next to Raphael.

 

“I bet you two will find a lot of things to talk about. We won't be too long.” Raph's jaw dropped when the royal couple stood and left, the beautiful prince following. He didn't want to leave Leo alone, but apparently he was not invited.

 

“I'll be fine.” Leo assured and followed the royals, trying hard not to stare at the cute olive colored tail in front of him.

 

Raph watched them vanish behind the door and let out a sigh. He had to admit, the prince was really easy on the eyes. Okay, maybe it really was the better idea to let Leo take over. He had way better self control than he had.

 

“Are you hungry, Raphael-san? Let's go to the buffet.” Raph followed the rabbit and a few minutes later he was busy shoving some perfectly cooked meat into his mouth. Usagi watched him with amusement, sipping from his cup of water.

 

“Usagi-san, there's an... issue at the jail. Your presence is required.” At the sound of the familiar voice Raph turned his head. Sure enough the small turtle from before was standing next to the rabbit, a tiny frown on his face, his beautiful eyes lowered.

 

“With Traximus?” Usagi seemed anything but happy, especially when the turtle nodded. “This idiot is gonna be the end of me. Keep Raphael here company until the royal dinner is done.” When the turtle nodded, the rabbit turned to Raph.

 

“Excuse me, I have a problem with the prison warder. Michelangelo will see to your every need.”

 

Raph nodded, a frown on his face as he watched the rabbit leave. With a small gulp he turned to watch Michelangelo now standing next to him. His gaze was still lowered, though Raphael could see him eyeing some of the food on the table. The smaller terrapin made no move to take something.

 

“How long does this meeting take?” he asked, eyeing the door Leo vanished through.

 

“About thirty minutes to an hour, depending on how well they get along. Though Prince Donatello seemed really pleased at your prince's appearance.”

 

“Really?” Strangely enough Raph didn't feel all too jealous. “He looked like a puppet when we entered.”

 

“He rarely shows emotion during festivities. You should see him when he's alone or doing something he likes.” A small blush colored the freckled cheeks as the turtle gave a laugh. When he remembered who he was talking to, though, he turned to face the floor again. Raph frowned, he quite enjoyed watching and hearing the smaller one laugh.

 

“Leo is a little tight-ass. I doubt he's gonna be much fun for the prince.” Raphael thoroughly enjoyed the surprise in Michelangelo's face at his way of talking.

 

“You shouldn't be talking of your prince like that...” The smaller turtle blinked, forgetting his manners again and keeping his wide eyes on Raph.

 

“Leo and I are pretty close. We grew up together. He doesn't mind me talking like that.” Raph rolled his eyes with a smirk.

 

Mikey blushed and smiled with a nod.

 

“I understand. Donnie is really nice to me too. He and the royal couple took me in a few months ago.” Raphael was pleased that the freckled turtle got more comfortable with him.

 

 

~

 

 

Meanwhile in the dining room Leonardo fully enjoyed the company of the royal family.

 

King Yoshi was a very wise and kind man, and his wife had a heart of gold. They treated him like he already belonged to the family, despite knowing who his father was.

 

Prince Donatello warmed up to him pretty fast. Though he didn't say much, his posture relaxed and he even smiled warmly at Leo, setting off a pleasant flutter in the forest-green turtle's stomach.

 

“Do you like chess?” Donatello asked his guest, his voice like molten chocolate. Leo took a sip from his wine and smiled.

 

“I am the unbeaten champion back at home.” He bragged with a smug smirk, pleased when Don grinned.

 

“Think you can beat me too?” The challenge in the intelligent dark eyes was striking something in Leonardo.

 

“I would definitely like to give it a try, Prince Donatello.” He held the gaze with his own, an amused smirk playing with his lips.

 

“Very well. You have enough time to do that tomorrow, my son.” King Yoshi sounded rather fond. “Let's join the festivities for now, shall we?”

 

With that, king and queen arose elegantly, leading the way to ballroom again. Leo waited for Donatello to come around the table, holding out his arm for the prince to take.

 

The olive turtle eyed the arm for a moment before taking it, letting the hazel eyed prince lead him to the ballroom.

 

 

~

 

 

“So what do you think? Is he nice?” Mikey asked as he helped Donnie out of his formal clothes in the prince's bathroom.

 

Donatello couldn't keep a smile off his face.

 

“Indeed. I'm pleasantly surprised. The rumors I heard about Toge were horrible, but he seems very civilized and...”

 

“And handsome.” Michelangelo finished with a grin, laughing when Donnie mimicked his grin.

 

“Yes. Very. And he's smart. We're playing chess tomorrow.” Donnie lowered himself into his large bathtub with a content sigh.

 

Mikey settled down on the edge, washing the prince.

 

“His guard, Raphael, is really nice too. He seemed a little wary of our people though...”

 

“Did he treat you well?” Mikey smiled and nodded as he rubbed the olive shoulders.

 

“Yes. He talked to me like I was an equal.” Donatello sighed and placed his wet hand on Mikey's thigh.

 

“You are a servant, Mikey, not a slave anymore.” The prince gently reminded him. Michelangelo blushed and shrugged.

 

“I know. Still.” He cleared his throat and continued to rub Don's shoulders and neck, chuckling when the taller turtle relaxed with a pleased sound.

“You seem very pleased with him. Decided to marry him already?”

 

“Heh, no. I'm going to see how he's behaving the next two weeks. If this is all just an act I'll find out. Maybe you can spy a little on them when they're alone.”

 

“You're a sly prince, Donnie.” Mikey teased, letting out a surprised laugh when Donatello pulled him into the tub with him.

 

* * *

 


	3. OT4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible fairy tale one-shot Collection  
> Pairing: OT4

* * *

 

 

“ _Jack, I don't like this...” A blonde teenage girl clung to her boyfriend as he thumbed through an ancient looking book._

 

“ _Come on, Jess, this is so interesting!”_

 

_The couple was in a basement, spiders and cobwebs in ever corner, dust thick on every surface._

 

“ _What if the old Jenkins finds us?”_

 

“ _Oh please, the guy is half blind. He hasn't been down here in ages.”_

 

Mikey was sitting on the ground in front of the sofa, a pillow clutched to his chest as he watched the movie with wide eyes.

He flinched when the scene cut to two legs walking, approaching the door to the basement.

 

Raph grinned at the thought of the impending death of the teens. The movie was in the supernatural genre, so maybe the man was a monster. It was bound to get bloody.

Leo sat behind Mikey on the couch, smiling every time his baby brother flinched. He never understood why he liked to watch those movies. They brought the youngest nightmares and he was jumpy for days. Still he always insisted on watching them.

 

“ _Look, there's a poem or something.”_

 

“ _Did you hear that? There were footsteps!”_

 

“ _Ssh, I didn't hear anything.” The boy squinted his eyes to read the words at the back of the book. “Could be latin or something...”_

 

“ _Jack... please, let's go!”_

 

“ _In a minute, babe, chill.” Jack licked his lips, staring at the page. “'Nam sapiens quidem, pol ipsus fingit fortunam sibi.' What could that mean?”_

 

_Suddenly a light emanated from the book, blinding the whole scene._

 

_The man was back, opening the door to his basement. He grumbled and walked down the dusty stairs, following the footprints on the steps. The room was empty. The place where the footprints ended, the book was laying. There was no trace of the two teenagers._

 

The movie title was shown then, '5 years later' and so on. Donnie rolled his eyes from where he was tinkering on their toaster, the third time that week.

 

“Do we _have_ to watch this nonsense?”

 

Mikey twisted around to pout-glare at Donnie, the pillow still clutched to his plastron.

 

“This isn't nonsense!”

 

“Mikey, the book said 'For I tell you, a man, a wise man, moulds his own destiny.' That makes absolutely no sense in this context.”

 

The olive turtle glared at Mikey when the pillow hit his face.

 

“Yes it does! Look, they've been sucked in the book, okay? They mould their own destiny, because they have to follow the story or be stuck in the book forever.”

 

“Did you have to spoil this?!” Raph groaned, grabbing the pillow from where it had landed on the ground and threw it at Mikey. “Now we have to find another movie.”

 

“They just figured out that they have to follow the storyline, give it a chance.” Leo rolled his eyes at Raph.

 

“What good is this movie if it doesn't even bother to think of a proper spell?” Donnie argued, putting the toaster on the table for now.

 

“Why do you have to be so petty-minded? Just go with the flow!”

 

“I won't go with the flow because this bothers me!”

 

“Donnie, isn't it a little silly to be hung up because of a wrong fictive spell?” Leo tried to calm them.

 

“Who says this is fictive?” Mikey exclaimed, getting up and to their improvised bookshelf. He selected the thickest book he could find there, an old fairytale book, and brought it over to the couch. “For all we know it could work!”

 

“Shell, Mikey lost his mind.” Raph laughed, amused by the glare Mikey sent him.

 

The youngest rewound the movie to the scene with the spell, where they could read it clearly in the book, and paused.

 

“Stop this shit, Mikey.” Donnie hissed.

 

“Why? If this is really nonsense, nothing is going to happen anyways.”

 

“Don't make a fool of yourself.”

 

“Too late.” Raph snickered, grabbing Mikey's ankle when it came up to kick him.

Mikey tried to hit him with the book, and Raph caught the wrist, smirking while he twisted both limbs to pull the younger turtle on his lap.

“Why don't we forget the movie and go have some fun?”

He suggested, nuzzling the warm neck only to be pushed away.

 

“No, I'm not giving in so easily.” Mikey pouted, making a show of opening the book and concentrated on the screen.

 

Raph groaned and let his head fall on the back of the couch, though keeping his arms around Mike's middle.

 

“I don't think this is a good idea...” Leo intervened, eyeing the television uneasily.

 

“Oh for shell's sake. Let him read this stupid thing so we can leave this conversation behind us.” Donnie sighed, motioning for Mikey to go ahead.

 

Mikey pouted at him, before concentrating again.

 

“' _Nam sapiens quidem, pol ipsus fingit fortunam sibi!'”_ Mike's voice echoed through their lair, and he waited for a few seconds, but nothing happened. 

He frowned, disappointed.

 

“See? I told you-”

 

Donnie was interrupted by a blinding light, that engulfed all of them before they could move.

 

When they opened their eyes next, the four turtles found themselves on a meadow by a stream, near a forest.

 

“What the shell?!” Donnie exclaimed, taking in their surroundings with wide eyes and slack jaw.

 

“Oh my god, did it... did it really work?” Leo asked, feet shuffling on the soft grass.

 

Three pairs of eyes zeroed in on Mikey, who blinked dumbstruck.

 

“Uh... I told you so?” He attempted to joke, sheepishly shrugging.

 

“Are you seriously telling me we are stuck in a book?!” Raph asked.

 

“I have no idea...” Donnie gulped. “Mikey, which book did you choose?”

 

The freckled turtle rubbed the back of his head, blinking at the stream in thought. “Hm. Our old fairytale book. The one dad always read to us.”

 

“Are you serious?! There's a few dozen stories in it!”

 

“Shell, Donnie! I didn't think this would really work!”

 

“Calm down you two.” Leo soothed, resting a hand on Don's shoulder. The genius rubbed his temples and took a deep breath. Once Leo was sure he wouldn't snap, he spoke again.

“Maybe we'll be free after one story. Do you remember the first one in the book?” The leader asked Mikey.

 

“... Alice in Wonderland, I think.”

 

As if on cue, a white rabbit ran past them. Don glared at it in annoyance while Raph groaned in a suffering way.

 

“Are you serious? We're following that thing? For real?”

 

“If we want to get out we should give it a try.” Leo sighed. They all exchanged looks before running after the rabbit.

 

* * *

 


End file.
